


Hot Sauce

by NikiFrost



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiFrost/pseuds/NikiFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt - Anonymous asked: And then I look down and there is hot sauce all over my boobs. *COUGH*Regina/Emma prompt?*COUGH* </p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Sauce

 

Regina snuck a glance up. Again. For the fifth time. It was a miracle she hadn’t given herself away with a smirk or a chuckle, especially since the sheriff had been staring at her for the past five minutes. She wasn’t all that subtle, either.

“Do I have something on my face, dear?” Regina finally asked in amusement, sitting back and taking another bite of her salad. Green eyes widened somewhat in surprise at being caught.

“Huh? No. Sorry.” Emma blushed, purposefully directing her gaze at the little horse statue on the corner of Regina’s desk. As if unable to control herself, she glanced back up again to see Regina smirking at her. “What?”

“Nothing. Thank you for bringing lunch, sheriff.”

Emma waved it off with an embarrassed shrug. “Ruby said you hadn’t picked up food at the diner today, figured you should have something to eat.”

“Mm.”

The brunette went back to delicately picking at her salad. Emma cleared her throat and took an extra large bite of her burrito. After another minute of quiet eating, Regina stood and moved to the coatrack in the corner. She had an extra shirt hung on a hanger there for emergencies and now plucked it up into her hands, moving back to the desk to lean herself against the edge. Emma quirked a brow at her.

“Is this going to become a habit, miss Swan? You borrowing my shirts?”

“I… what? I don’t need to borrow your shirt.”

“Well, if you insist on walking around like _that_ …”

Dark brown eyes slid downwards, from Emma’s face, down her long neck, to the swell of her breasts beneath the once crisp-white dress shirt. Self conscious, Emma followed her gaze downwards and gawked.

Thick splatters of hot sauce slowly oozed their way down her chest.

“Shit.”

“You’re very messy, sheriff.” Regina’s voice rolled out deep and husky, her eyes nearly black. “You’d best take that off.”

“Y-yeah… is there a bathroom or–?”

"Down the hall, but I can’t have you walking out of my office looking like that. Here is fine.”

“Here. Right. Okay.”

With Regina’s hungry eyes on her, Emma gingerly unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off her shoulders, balling it up in front of her like it would protect her from the mayor’s eyes. Her free hand reached for the shirt Regina held, fingers trembling ever so slightly.

“Oh, no. Throw that shirt out first. It’s beyond saving.” She pointed to the waste basket. Emma clutched her shirt, but when Regina’s eyes narrowed, she relented and dropped it into the garbage.

Dark eyes roamed the sheriff’s bare torso, dragging slowly across the swell of each breast, snugly held in a simple black bra. Emma’s chest rose and fell a little faster with hastened breath, her supple flesh growing warm with rushing blood.

“Shirt?” the blonde squeaked out, thrusting out her hand. Slowly, purposefully, Regina pressed the soft fabric into Emma’s hand, fingers brushing together. As soon as they broke skin contact, Emma rushed to cover herself up, fumbling to button up the new shirt. It was just a little too small for her more muscular frame and the third button strained fiercely against her cleavage.

“My shirt looks good on you,” Regina purred.

“Oh, wow, look at the time,” Emma blurted out, her voice shaking, whipping her head around in search of a clock. (There were none in sight.) “I should get back to my shift. Thanks for the shirt and– uh– later!”

Regina had never seen the sheriff run so fast. Before Emma could escape out the door, Regina called out, “Emma.”

The blonde nearly ran into the doorframe as she skidded to a stop. “Yes?”

“Would you like to come over for dinner tonight? With Henry and I?”

Green eyes widened, her lips parted in surprise. Then, “Yeah. I’ll– I’ll be there.”

“Good. I look forward to it.”

Then the blonde ducked out of view.

Chuckling to herself, Regina strode to the window and peered outside in time to see Emma stumbling along down the street, a stupid grin splitting her features.


End file.
